reignfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Franciszek Walezjusz
Franciszek Walezjusz- Delfin, Król Francji, i niekoronowany Król Szkocji jest główną postacią w serialu Reign. W jego postać wciela się Toby Regbo. Franciszek był delfinem Francji, odziedziczył koronę po swoim Ojcu Henryku II gdy ten umarł, oficjalnie koronowany na króla Francji został w odcinku Koronacja wraz z jego żoną Marią Stuart która została królową. Franciszek był taże pierworodnym synem Katarzyny Medycejskiej. Miał ośmioro rodzeństwa, jak i przyrodniego brata Sebastiana i przyrodnią siostrę Clarissę. Franciszek miał także nieślubnego syna Jana-Filipa. Wczesne życie Franciszek urodził się we dworze Francuskim w Francji. Był najstarszym jak i pierworodnym dzieckiem Królowej Katarzyny i Króla Henryka. Franciszek już jako dziecko często chorował, jednak za sprawą dobrych medyków i opieki zawsze udawało mu się uniknąć śmierci i wyzdrowieć. Gdy miał około 7-8 lat jego Ojciec Król Francji zaaranżował małżeństwo syna z jego rówieśnicą młodą Królową Szkocji- Marią Stuart. Oboje w dzieciństwie, złapali ze sobą dobry kontakt i bawili się razem czy też wymykali się razem w nocy z zamku. W późniejszym czasie gdy Maria wyjechała do klasztoru, by chronić się przed Anglikami, Franciszek podrósł i zmienił się stając się dobrym i szlachetnym mężczyzną. Również przed powrotem narzeczonej, Franciszek miał również kilka dziewczyn, prawdopodobnie jego pierwszą miłością była Oliwia. W serii Reign Osobowość Franciszek jest młodym i upartym mężczyzną. Z początku poznajemy go jako dobrego i skromnego delfina. Był on także w pełni oddany swojemu krajowi i zawsze chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Gdy Franciszek został Królem chciał być inny, starał się kierować sercem i nigdy nie postępować pochopnie. Gdy jednak Lord Narcisse zaczął go szantażować, młody Król nie widząc wyjścia z sytuacji pod przymusem uległ szantażowi w ostateczności pomógł mu Bash. Franciszek zmienił swe nastawienie po napaści na zamek i Królową przez protestantów stał się wobec nich zimny a nawet okrutny, skazał również swoją matkę na wygnanie po tym gdy dowiedział się że ta uknuła spisek porwania Loli i ich syna Jana. Franciszek jednak na zawsze w wspomnieniach pozostał dobrym i szlachetnym królem. Relacje |-|Partnerki = Maria Stuart Maria jest żoną Franciszka. Początkowo ich relacje były napięte a nawet chłodne, gdyż ten nie był nią zainteresowany i powiedział, że poślubi ją wyłącznie dla dobra sojuszu Francji i Szkocji. W późniejszym czasie jednak po spisku i ataku na Marię przez Anglików Franciszek zdecydował się udawać i chronić jego narzeczoną co zbliżyło ich do siebie, jednak szczęście nie trwało długo gdyż Maria dowiedziała się o przepowiedni dotyczącej śmierci Franciszka i ze względu na jego bezpieczeństwo oddaliła się od niego i zbliżyła do Basha który również był zauroczony młodą Królową. Franciszek wtem porzucił Marię i opuścił dwór także zbliżając się do Loli- przyjaciółki Marii. Gdy jednak dowiedział się o egzekucji swojej matki powrócił na dwór by uratować ją, tam spotkał się z Marią która dowiedziała się o odwróconym losie Franciszka i zdecydowała się go poślubić. Po ślubie obydwoje udali się w podróż poślubną i byli razem szczęśliwi, również we dwoje starali się o dziecko, Maria po wielu próbach zaszła w ciąże jednak poroniła co wywołało w ich małżeństwie smutek. Później po koronacji Franciszka i Marii w ich małżeństwie zaczęły pojawiać się większe problemy. Gdy Zamek został napadnięty przez protestantów Maria została zgwałcona i oddaliła się od Franciszka obwiniając go za atak, zbliżyła się zaś do Ludwika Conde z którym w późniejszym czasie miała romans, Franciszek starał się jednak odzyskać Marię, jednak ta zdecydowała się na separację, Król wkońcu odpuścił i poparł jej decyzję chodź nadal ją kochał. ---- Lola Lola była bliską przyjaciółką Franciszka. Z początku Ich relacja była zwykła normalna koleżeńska, to jednak zmieniło się gdy Franciszek pomógł Loli w Paryżu, wtem oboje zbliżyli się zwierzając się sobie i spędzając ze sobą jedną romantyczną noc. Później jednak Franciszek wrócił do Marii a Lola zaczęła żyć własnym życiem, jednak ta po jakimś czasie zorientowała się że nosi dziecko Franciszka, jednak zdecydowała się nic nie mówić. Franciszek dowiedział się dopiero od Marii gdy ta dostała list od rodzącej Loli, Maria zdecydowała że powie mężowi prawdę. Franciszek po usłyszeniu faktu że on jest ojcem dziecka Loli, ruszył w wyprawę by odnaleźć Marii przyjaciółkę. Po odnalezieniu ich dowiedział się że urodził mu się syn, z początku młody Król nie zamierzał uznawać i zatrzymywać syna jednak po wzięciu go na ręce, poczuł do niego ojcowską miłość i postanowił sprowadzić z powrotem Lolę i jego dziecko. W późniejszym czasie Franciszek uznał syna oficjalnie i nadał mu nazwisko, zbliżył się także do Loli, uznał ją za przyjaciółkę i także rodzinę. Lola również starała się wspierać Franciszka,gdy ten miał kryzys w związku z Marią. Król bardzo cenił sobie Lolę jak i odwrotnie oboje do końca zostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi. |-|Rodzina = |-|Przyjaciele = Ciekawostki *Franciszek był pierwszym partnerem Marii, Maria przeżyła z nim swój pierwszy raz. *Był bardzo zakochany w Marii, chodź ta umyślnie go zdradziła i wybrała Ludwika. *W ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu, zabił on ojca by chronić Marię i naród. *Bash nauczał Franciszka, jak walczyć. *Jest pierwszą główną postacią, która zginęła na ekranie. *Zginął w piątym odcinku trzeciego sezonu, broniąc Marii, po tym gdy został brutalnie zaatakowany przez jednego napastnika co do prowadziło do silnego urazu głowy. *Historycznie Franciszek zmarł z powodu infekcji ucha. Kategoria:Reign: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Królowe I Królowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Francji Kategoria:Rodzina Walezjuszy Kategoria:Dynastia Walezjusz Kategoria:Rodzina Stuart Kategoria:Rodzina Mecydeuszy